


Kiss, Punch, Kick

by courtinator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt Isaac, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac Lahey Needs a Hug, Kissing, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtinator/pseuds/courtinator
Summary: After a particularly rough fight that leaves one pack member recuperating in bed, the pack comes together to play a lighthearted twist on a popular party game and maybe heal some long standing wounds in the process.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey, Isaac Lahey & Everyone, Isaac Lahey & Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Kiss, Punch, Kick

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the beginning of season 3b, ignoring the repercussions of the ritual sacrifice and Derek and Peter being held captive.

“Dude, if you break another chair my mom is gonna be pissed!” Scott said in warning, glaring at Stiles until all four feet were back on the floor.

“It was only two chairs and that was like three years ago. I don’t think you need to keep bringing it up!” Stiles said defensively, ending up sprawled out on the floor after Derek tipped him unceremoniously off the chair. Everyone busted out laughing, even Isaac cracked a small smile. It had been a while since Scott had seen that smile, after the disastrous few days they’d had.

Someone breezed into town dabbling in dark magic and had somehow managed to resurrect some of the victims of supernatural attacks. They’d been brought back bad, not only looking for revenge against the people who wronged them, but also anyone from their lives they had issues with. Peter’s old nurse from the hospital had almost killed him, after first taking out her ex husband. Peter had come away mostly unscathed, because he ran off to leave the others to take care of her. But that was a breeze compared to the other reanimated corpse they had to deal with.

Isaac’s father had been the other returnee they had to deal with and for as long as Scott lives, he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the look on Isaac’s face when he saw him walking toward him. It was a heartbreaking mixture of fear, horror, anger, and disgust. Of course the monster had gone right after his son, spitting harsh words as he tried to rip him apart with his bare hands. Isaac had held his own until they could get him the special blade Dr. Deaton dipped in a mix of rare herbs, the only way to get these things back where they belonged. Isaac had been forced to stab his father in the chest, which was horrible and cathartic, all at the same time. But not before his father had gotten in a lucky strike, digging a deep gouge into his side. There was some kind of poison in his nails, but Deaton had an antidote for it. That didn’t stop it from being excruciating and requiring Isaac to rest for a few days, which is why they were here.

They were all crammed in Isaac’s room in Scott’s house, keeping the boy company while he was stuck in bed. For the whole day after the fight, Isaac had tossed and turned, a medicine induced fever burning the poison out of him. He’d been unsettled and pouring sweat, hallucinating old memories and coming up with new ones to torment himself. Scott had stayed with him the whole time, his mother coming in when she could to wipe him down with cool rags and make sure his temperature didn’t get too high. If there was such a thing for werewolves. There had been a couple frantic calls to Deaton, who reassured them that this was normal and Isaac was going to be fine. He ended up being right, as usual, and Isaac’s fever finally broke. It was the day after that Isaac finally felt well enough to have company, but he was still tired enough to be happy to stay in bed.

Scott hadn’t asked Isaac if he wanted to talk about what happened, because he knew Isaac would decline. The only time Isaac brought up his past was to brush it off as a joke, so Scott knew Isaac wasn’t planning on pouring his heart out to him. And Scott had a pretty good idea of what was going on in his head anyways, after hearing Isaac’s unfiltered thoughts during his fever. He would never repeat a word of what he heard and he prayed the worst things were just a product of the poison, because holy crap. Scott didn’t know how Isaac was relatively healthy if it had all been true.

“Not okay to break a chair, but okay to break Stiles,” Stiles muttered under his breath, moving to sit against the wall. Derek took the now empty chair, sitting in the corner of the room a little away from the group. Scott was sitting in the only other chair, where he’d been the whole time Isaac was recovering. Lydia and Allison were sitting on the end of the bed with their legs tucked under them. It was nice being together without any danger lurking. They deserved it after all they’d been through.

“I’m bored. We should do something,” Lydia said, looking around the room. There wasn’t anything in here, even though Isaac had been living here for a while. He never wanted to ask for anything, because he was always so grateful just to have a place to stay. His mom would always offer, even though they didn’t have the most money, but Isaac would just decline, telling her how thankful he was for everything he’d gotten with an embarrassed shake of his head and pink tinged cheeks.

“You guys don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” Isaac offered, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I know I’m not much fun.”

“Stop it. We want to be here,” Allison lightly scolded, squeezing Isaac’s leg above his knee. A little high, Scott noticed, but he ignored it. They weren’t together anymore and it wasn’t his business.

“Maybe we can play a game?” Scott suggested, looking around the group for ideas.

“How about Kiss, Marry, Kill?” Stiles proposed, cringing at the look everyone shot him. Now wasn’t the time to bring up killing.

“That’s actually not a bad idea, although we can switch some of the choices, like punch instead of kill,” Scott recommended, trying to salvage the mood.

“I’m not playing unless I can kill Stiles,” Derek grumbled, earning a disgruntled squawk from the teen.

“Everyone plays,” Scott said, leaving no room for argument. Of course he still got one.

“I object to the marriage option. I don’t believe in it,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes at Stiles’ pout.

“So we change marry to kick. Any other issues?” Scott said in exasperation. At everyone’s silence, he smiled. “Good. Now who wants to go first?” They all looked around the room, wondering who’d be brave enough to start. Whoever did would determine the feel for the rest of the game.

“I’ll go,” Allison sighed, rolling her eyes good naturedly. She looked around the room, considering her options. “I’d kick Stiles and punch Derek.” Stiles let out another squawk and Derek shrugged. There was no love lost between those two.

“And kiss?” Lydia asked, glancing between him and Allison. Scott knew he still loved her and she probably loved him, but things were still a little sore from their breakup. It was the right decision, with everything that had gone on, but it still stung sometimes.

“And kiss Isaac,” Allison said, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on the boy’s lips. Isaac wasn’t expecting it and didn’t react much, besides widening his eyes in shock. The kiss was tender and sweet and Allison pulled away after a few seconds, smiling gently at him. Isaac’s eyes darted to his though, looking nervous as though he’d stepped over a line and ruined their friendship. Scott shrugged him off, giving his arm a little pat. Allison was free to do what she wanted and he wouldn’t hold it against Isaac if he wanted the same.

“My turn next,” Lydia said, scoffing at Stiles who was rubbing his hands together in anticipation. “I’ll kick Derek, punch Stiles, and kiss Isaac.” Stiles squawked again and Lydia leaned over and pressed a delicate kiss on Isaac’s cheek. Isaac was blushing furiously by this point, looking around at everyone in confusion.

“Me next!” Stiles yelled, scrambling to his feet and rubbing his hands together. Lydia was glaring at him from where she sat, a look of clear warning in her eyes. “I am kicking Derek, so I can run away right after, punching Scott, you know what you did, and kissing…” Stiles drug out his last words, smiling mischievously.

“Dude,” Scott said in caution, noting Lydia’s murder eyes. Stiles must’ve noticed them too, because he changed course at the last second.

“Isaac!” Stiles exclaimed, grabbing him by both cheeks and planting a big one on his lips. Isaac flailed a bit, which looked strange coming from him, until Stiles finally let him go. Stiles leaned back in triumph, taking in Isaac’s now rumpled appearance.

“I’m telling Danny,” Scott joked, shaking his head in laughter.

“Good. He should know what he’s missing,” Stiles said with a smug smile. Everyone laughed at that, even Derek couldn’t quite hide his grin. Did Derek know Danny? Scott would have to ask about that later.

“My turn, I guess,” Scott said, wringing his hands a bit. He shouldn’t be so nervous playing such a stupid game. He’d agreed to it, but now it felt like he was walking in a minefield. There were so many complicated dynamics in this group. “Kick Stiles, punch Derek, and kiss Isaac.” Scott leaned over to press a friendly kiss on Isaac’s temple, the other boy huffing and looking away in embarrassment. But Scott could tell there was also a pleasant warmth in there too.

“Derek’s turn,” Stiles announced, sending the serious man a cheeky grin. The constant frown stayed in place as he glared at the hyperactive boy.

“Murder Stiles-”

“Ah ah, we took that option off the board, remember?” Stiles said, sticking out his tongue.

“Fine. Punch. I can do that quite hard, remember?” Derek shot back, smirking at the way the younger man flinched back. “I’m kicking Stiles too.”

“Not fair,” Stiles grumbled, pouting and sagging against the wall. Derek ignored him, standing up and walking over to stand next to the bed. Isaac shot him a worried look. They all realized by now where this game had been going, but Derek wasn’t the most feeling type of guy. He probably thought a slap counted as affection. Derek seemed to be bracing himself, before nodding in resolution.

“Kiss Isaac,” Derek said quietly, leaning down to press a firm kiss on his forehead, lingering a bit with a steady hand on the back of Isaac’s head. He pressed their foreheads together briefly after he pulled away, sharing a moment that all of them understood. Their relationship had been rocky at times, Isaac never getting the healthy paternal authority figure that he craved. This was like a silent promise from Derek that he’d try harder to do better.

Isaac looked down after Derek moved back, his quiet sniffles the only sound in the room. They all knew how much these last days had taken out of him. How it dredged up pain he had long since thought was buried. This moment with Derek probably meant more to Isaac than he’d ever be able to articulate. And Scott vowed to check Derek if he caught even a whiff of backsliding.

Allison put her hand on Isaac’s cheek, offering him support and comfort. He was trying so hard to hold it together, but he was losing the battle. Everyone knew how important it was to let go sometimes, so they were going to give him that chance. Even Stiles understood, an uncharacteristically somber look on his face. He moved over to stand next to the bed, putting his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. The rest of them followed suit; Allison and Lydia curling up at his sides and Scott gripping his ankle. What really opened the floodgates, finally letting out long held pain, was Derek’s strong, solid hand set carefully on the top of his head.

Isaac wasn’t a loud crier, probably something he’d learned long ago from his father. The tears flowed silently down his cheeks, the only sounds he made were occasional sniffles and a few gasping inhales. It made Scott’s own throat close up witnessing that even in a time where you were supposed to be as loud and messy and emotional as you needed to be, Isaac still kept tight control over himself. That he could never fully allow himself to let go. 

After a few minutes Isaac seemed to be done, swiping at his eyes and clearing his throat. Everyone else was sniffling a bit too, turning away to wipe at their own misty eyes. Scott would swear until his dying day that he saw a little sparkle in Derek’s eyes too, but he valued living, so he’d keep it to himself. Isaac shook his head, looking around at this eclectic group of individuals.

“I hate you guys so much,” he grumbled, ducking his head in embarrassment. Not before Scott saw one of his signature wide smiles that he only showed on rare occasions. Scott silently promised Isaac that he’d have more reasons to show those smiles.

“We love you too,” Scott said, giving his leg one last squeeze before he leaned back in his chair.

“Well, that was fun,” Lydia scoffed, sitting up and fixing her skirt.

“Wait, Isaac never got a turn,” Allison pointed out.

“I don’t really want to hit or kick any of you,” Isaac said, glancing up at Allison’s lips before staring back down at his hands.

“Quit beating around the bush,” Stiles laughed, backing up a step. “We all know you want to kiss me again.” Stiles lunged onto the bed, gently wrestling around with Isaac. Allison and Lydia were playing bodyguard, protecting Isaac from being subjected to another kiss from Stiles. Derek rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair in the corner. But there was a lingering look of fondness there.  
Scott stayed in his own chair, happy to watch the fun from the sidelines. Isaac might not be okay yet, but none of them were really. They would be eventually though, because they had each other.


End file.
